Daddy's Little Girl
by NikiD1233
Summary: Why is Joe Solomon so protective of Cammie? Simple. She's his daughter. Cammie Solomon is Daddy's Little Girl. This is the story.
1. Prolouge

"Joe. I'm pregnant." Rachel whispere hesitantly, like she was worried about my answer.

"Pregnaant...I'mgoing to be a father?" I questioned excitedly, a huge grin spread across my face.

Rachel smiled and nodded. I picked her up in my arms and twirled her around.

"Joe! Joe put me down!" she laughed.

I grinned and put her down.

"A father...I'm going to be a father..." I whispered.

Seven Months Later:

"Rachel, she's in danger. Our little girl is going to be in danger,and you will be too. The Circle..." I trailed off, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Shh, it'll be okay Joe, we'll figure it out..." Rachel said soothingly, stroking my head.

"Rachel, what about Matthew. He's my best friend, he's close to bringing down the Circle. You coLDL pretend to marry him, use his last name. You would still me Rachel Solomon, my wife, but this would keep you safer. Should we try?" I questioned.

She nodded.

"As long as our little girl is safe, right?" she said with a shaky smile.

I nodded and called Matthew.

"Matthew, can you come over? It's important."

"Sure, Joe. I was just heading by and I'm already at the door, so..."

I walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey." I said with a small smile.

He grinned and slammed me on the back.

"How's the daddy?" he asked.

I smiled.

"This is what I want to talk you about."

He noddedand sat down inrecline rainier next to the couch.

"Sup, Rache."

She smiled.

"Sup, Matt."

I sat down next to Rachel on the couch.

"Matt, this is going to sound like a lot but...Rachel and our daughter are in danger due to my involvement in the Circle. She would be safer of you were to pretend marry her. Would you do that."

He didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Yes, because you guys are my best friends. I better be the godfather though." he warned.

Rache smiled, relieved.

"Of course, Matt. Who else would be?"

Two Months Later:

"She's beautiful." I murmured.

Rachel smiled at our daughter.

"What would you like to name her?" the nurse asked with a gentle smile.

"How about Cameron?" I asked Rachel.

She smiled and nodded.

"Cameron. I like that name. Cameron Ann Solomon."

I smiled and nodded.

"And you will have two birth certificates with the surname 'Solomon' and two with the surname 'Morgan,' the one with the surname Morgan beingget here, in her file. Correct?"

I nodded. Of course, the nurse works for the CIA. This hospital wthe owned by the CIA.

"Joe, hold your baby girl." Rachel said and handed me Cameron.

"Hi Cammie." I whispered as I rocked her in my arms.

"My baby girl. Daddy's little girl."


	2. I love you

Cammie is 6 Months:

"Come on Cammie! You can do it! Say Dada!" I cheered.

"D-Dada! Dada!" Cammie cried out in joy.

"You did it! You did it Cammie! You said Dada!"

I picked her up and and twirled her. She giggled and clapped.

"I got it on camera, Joe." Rachel said with a smile.

I smirked.

"I also believe I won a bet?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed me. Then she kissed Cammie inthe forehead.

"She really is Daddy's little girl." she sad with a gentle smile.

Cammie is One:

"Happy Birthday Cmmie!" Rachel, Matthew, and I cheered.

Cammie clapped and we helped her blow out the candles.

"Present time?" Cammie asked.

We all laughed.

"Yes, Cammie. Present time." Rachel said, and took out the four boxes.

"Mine first! Mine first!" I said like I was a little kid.

"Fine!" Matt huffed, as if he wanted to go first.

I grabbed my present to Cammie and opened it up. It was a "Daddy's Little Girl and I Know it" shirt.

"Dada! Me like present." Cammie said with a little nod of her head.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

Cammie is Two:

"I have to go." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Rachel nodded and kissed me.

"At least we will still be able to see each other. And you will be pretendong to be Cammie's teacher when she's older." Rachel said with a shaky smile and tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Dada? Where you go?" Cammie asked.

I cried and held her in my arms.

"I have to go away for a long time, Cammie. I'll miss you. I love you."

Cammie started crying.

"Daddy! Don't go! Dada!" she wailed.

I kissed her forehead and hugged her and Rachel.

"I love you both." I breathed.

"I wove you Dada." Cammie said between sniffles.

"I love you Joe." Rachel said.

I kissed them both one more time and walked out the door, leaving my perfect family behind.


	3. Birthdays

Cammie is Three:

"Damn hippies can't do anything right!" I slurred while I drank my twelfy bottle of beer.

Today is my daughter's third birthday, and Ican't be near her. Because if she remembers me she's in danger.

"SCREW DIS SHIT!" I yelled.

Everybody in the bar yelled their agreement.

"I'M A DELRESSED PIECE OF SHIT, BUT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK RIGHT NOW CAUSE I'M A DAMN HIPPIE!"

Everybody hooted. I didn't pay attetion. It was my daughter's birthday, and I couldn't be there. Somebosy else was being her father. I remember her little smile that was just like mine. Suddenly, Matt came in slung my arm over his shoulders.

"Come on, Hippie Man."

I passed out thinking about Cammie's smile that was just like mine.

Cammie is Four:

"I am the new principal, my name is Mr. Cameron."

I was wearing a brown wig and blue color contacts. I was in Cammie's Pre-K classroom. Cammie was going to school in a Pre K - Eighth grade school. Of course I would leave when Cammie left to go to Gallagher.

"Hello, Mr. Cameron." Cammie said as she walked up to me with her smile that mirrored mine, but Rachel's eyes and hair.

I bent down and smiled, the first real smile since I left her two years ago.

"Hi, Cammie."

Cammie is Five:

Cammie was currently walking down to my office, nervous as to why I called her down here on her borthday. And she will be inside in five...four...three..two...one...open sessame.

"Y-you called me Mr. Cameron?" she stuttered.

I smiled and gestured to the chair.

"It's your birthday, right Cammie?" I asked her.

I didn't need her to confirm, I'm her father, I knew.

"Yes, why Mr. Cameron?" she said uncertainly.

I grinned and took out a small Spy Kids, her favorite movie, ice cream cakeSeethe stared wide-eyed at it.

"Shh. Our little secret. I wish I could let the rule slip and for you to have a little party but, School board won't let me."

She nodded, the grinned.

"Thank you Mr. Cameron." she exclaimed an gave me a hug.

I smiled and hugged her back and we ate the cake in peace. When we were done, she was smiling and laughing.

"Thank you Mr. Cameron! Best birthday ever!" she exclaimed as she gave me another hug and ran out of my office.

I just smiled and took out the picture I have ome myself, Rachel, and Cammie wearing her "Daddy's Little Girl" shirt. I let tears roll down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Baby Girl...I'm so sorry..."


End file.
